Family Secret
by Masked Itachi
Summary: Harry,Ron,and Hermione start their 6th year at Hogwarts and as usual it is complicated... Rated M for violence and future pairings.


**OKay Guys I know it has been awhile, but I had this story stuck in m head ever since i watched HP: DH part 2 so I hope u enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"This is your final test Destin. Infiltrate Azkaban and safely escape with as few casualties as possible."Ordered a cloaked figure.

"Yes Sir." replied the young teen.

Destin took a deep breath to calm himself before he began his preparations. After a few moments he began to put on his training attire, a pair of skinny black jeans with a pentagram insignia stitched in them, a skin tight fitted vest, and lastly a black cloak with DG stitched on the back. After getting fully dressed he proceeded to his desk and removed two dark oak wands. He quietly mumbled a spell and both wands became encased in metal shards forming two daggers. Destin placed them into his sash around his waist. Destin began to go through a mental checklist, making sure he had everything.

He reached around his neck, "Most defiantly can't forget you." He went back to his desk, but he was stopped by an eerie feeling. Destin raised one of his daggers, _Accio necklace, _he mentally chanted as a curse whizzed by his head. A red and black necklace exploded from his desk.

"Dang it! Big sis is not going to like this mess I'll never hear the end of it." Destined said in frustration as he linked the necklace around his neck.

The teen turned to face his attacker. A small army of ministry detectives were closing in on him. "I guess getting in to Azkaban will be the easy part." said Destin, drawing his other dagger.

_Crucio, _he mentally chanted and his daggers took a greenish took a deep breath as numerous curses began to fly past his head. As the detective got forty yards from his position he vanished in a flash of light. When the detectives finally realized he vanished they heard the foundation of the house ripping.

"Hope you guys like this!" yelled Destin from the front lawn.

The detective began to storm out of the house. _Diffindo, _mouthed Destin and the house fell to pieces. Destin lifted both daggers and shouted, "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _His daggers flew from his hand and hovered in front of him.

With a blare of laughter Destin vanished, _Accio is _heard echoing over the area. One of the hovering daggers began to plow through the crowd of people only slightly cutting everything in its path. Screams of agonizing pain is left in its wake as it lands into the hand of Destin.

"Hmmm. I might have made that _Crucio_ a little too strong. I guess that takes care of all of them, now to work a little mind control and I'll be in Azkaban in no time. Then maybe I can be done with these bloody test." rambled the teen as walked to fetch his other dagger.

A loud explosion erupts from wreckage where the house once stood. Destin shouts, _Protego, _forming a massive invisible barrier around himself and everyone. Large chunks of wood smashed into his defenses.

"Percy! Are u okay my boy?" asked a gingered haired man, dusting off his cloak.

"Yes dad, I'm fine. I thought we were picking up a group of wizard kids for underage magic?" asked Percy.

Arthur Weasley walked through the path he created taking notice to the scream of pain and finally he caught sight of Destin wiping the blood off his dagger.

"_Stupefy_!" yelled Arthur as he blasted a curse at the teens back. Before the curse hit the teen in the back it crashed into an invisible shield. Destin smirked and vanished.

"I guess I didn't get all you guys after all." sighed Destin, aspirating behind Arthur.

"Where are all your friends go?" asked Arthur, turning blasting another curse from his wand. To his shock no one was there.

"I have no friends I did all this myself! Also it would help me out if u just played hurt so this will be easy on me!" shouted Destin from behind Percy.

Percy swung a fist around only to get it deflected. Destin lifted his dagger and chanted "_Wingardium Leviosa" _and Percy began to float into the air.

"Dad can I get a little help here PLEASE!" yelled Percy, flailing in the air.

Destin raised his other dagger, "Sorry dude but I got to rough you up a bit. Please don't take it personal. _Diffindo!_" with that Percy shirt ripped and tiny cuts appeared on his body. Arthur launched forward and shot a power curse that broke the young teens shield and concentration. Percy crashed to the ground and aspirated to his father's side.

"Dad something is not right with this kid. He is way too powerful for us to take without help." gasped Percy as he mended his wounds. Arthur and Percy face each other and nodded as to come to an agreement.

A large gust of wind began to surround the two detectives "_Lorem Draconem__!_" both detectives yelled. A loud roar is heard, followed by materializing dragon. "Let's see how you fair against a Horntail!" yelled Percy.

"Cake!" yelled Destin, raising both daggers. _Cruico _mumbled Destin as his daggers took their greenish glow again. The teen mumble a few chants and vanished leaving his dagger hovering in front of the beast. Multiple shouts of Accio are heard and both daggers began to dance around the dragon only bouncing off its thick scales, but it was evident the dragon was in deep pain. Destin aspirated next to Arthur and Percy, "Like my 1 billion bee sting move?" laughed Destin as he vanished.

Destin appeared on the dragon's back, "Time to finish this I guess! _Avada Kedavra!_" yelled Destin as his daggers caught on fire with a green flame. He threw a dagger in the area of the two detectives. At the last second the dagger curved around them and pierced a cloaked shadow. The shadow collapsed to the ground. As the Arthur and Percy went to investigate the shadow Destin began to chant a long incantation and the dragon vanished. The teen then appeared next to the detective and dischanted the shadow cloak to reveal a death eater. Destin removed his dagger and turned to talk but was met by multiple paralyzing curses.

"Thanks for stopping him for us, but we still have to take you into custody." praised Arthur.

Destin slowly blacked out.


End file.
